Encuentros Cercanos del Primer Tipo
by Kaiser-kun
Summary: Seifer. Y Quistis. Solos en un cuarto. Que pasara? Amor. Honor. Tragedia. Y mucho, mucho humor. One-shot. RR!


Y para variar un poquito.. algo de humor. Esta es una traducción de la obra _First Contact _de la genial escritora en inglés, Ashbear. Sus trabajos sobre Final Fantasy 8 son excelentes. Si entienden inglés: LÉANLOS!

* * *

_**Encuentros Cercanos del Primer Tipo**_

* * *

_**"Yo no tengo un problema de actitud.**_

_**Tú tienes un problema de percepción."**_

_**Dilbert**_

* * *

_"Quistis Trepe, favor de reportarse a la Sala de Control. -- Quistis Trepe, a la Sala de Control."_

La joven instructora soltó un suspiro, cerrando su libro. Estaba muy cansada y no sentía con ánimos de otro trabajo. Trabajosamente se levantó, murmurando.. esta iba a ser una _larga noche_.

Seifer se incorporó en la biblioteca al escuchar el llamado para Quistis.

- Ella tiene _justo lo que necesito_ -gruñó. Rápidamente tomó los libros de su escritorio y salió corriendo hacia la Sala de Control.

* * *

Cuando la instructora llegó, fue cordialmente recibida por Cid y Nida. Cid fue el primero en hablar.

- Quistis, Nida tiene que trabajar en un reporte importante. Dado que tú pasas tanto tiempo aquí.. parada justo enfrente de Xu y haciendo básicamente nada.. podrías pararte y no hacer nada por una hora?

El director tomó su libro titulado _Manual del cónyuge de la hechicera: Qué hacer y Qué No Hacer, Volumen Dos: Mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros, _por Martha Stewart. Antes de salir, volvió a dirigirse a Quistis.

- Vamos a hacer algunas reparaciones en el elevador, así que no podrás salir por un rato.

- Si señor, no hay problema -dijo Quistis, algo aliviada. Sin nadie para fastidiarla, podía ser relajante.

Cid y Nida salieron, dejando a Quistis sola. Que podía salir mal?

* * *

Seifer se cruzó con el director y el piloto que salían. Estaban tan enfrascados en su conversación sobre la _ética referente a la crianza de salmones_, que no notaron la solitaria, misteriosa y oscura figura que se dirigía a la Sala de Control.

Con cuidado, Seifer se subió al elevador rumbo a la sala. Una vez que llegó, escuchó que el motor de la máquina se detenía.. _completamente_. Vio a Quistis de espaldas a él y la llamó.

- Oh, maravilloso. Atrapada _contigo_ por una hora? Así que eso podía salir mal! -dijo Quistis, con aborrecimiento en su voz. Seifer se limitó a mirarla, gruñendo.

- Tú tienes _justo lo que necesito.._

* * *

- Hot dogs.. Perros calientes.. No hay perros.. Pero están calientes -dijo Zell, sentándose y filosofando sobre el significado de un hot dog. Selphie se dejó caer en una silla junto a él. No dijo nada, solo sonrió educadamente.. que podía contestar? En eso, el altavoz se dejó oír por todo el Garden.

**"OH, POR HYNE, ESO ES ASQUEROSO!"**

- Hey.. -dijo Zell- Esa es la voz de Quistis! Creo que iba hacia la Sala de Control. Seguramente activó el altavoz sin darse cuenta.

La voz de Seifer hizo eco.

**"SOLO TOQUELO. NO VA A MORDER."**

Temblorosa, la voz de Quistis respondió.

**"NO PUEDO.. ES MUY FEO."**

**"INSTRUCTORA, ES PARTE DEL CUERPO HUMANO. NO LE TENGA MIEDO."**

En esto punto Zell estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su hot dog. Selphie lo miró, incapaz de contener la risa. En ese momento, Irvine entró en la cafetería, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Es Irvine, recuerdan?

**"SEIFER, YO_ NUNCA _HE TOCADO A NADIE ANTES. QUE TAL SI TE LASTIMO?"**

**"NO ME VA A LASTIMAR. YO ME LO TOCO TODOS LOS DÍAS."**

Para entonces, toda la cafetería estaba histérica de la risa. En ese momento, el borrón negro en el que se había convertido Squall Leonhart salió disparado hacia la sala de control.

* * *

**"PUES HAZLO TU MISMO, SEIFER, SI LO HACES TODOS LOS DÍAS!"**

**"SÍ, PERO NECESITO UN ESPEJO Y ME ESTÁ DOLIENDO AHORA! NO PUEDO HACERLO SIN UN ESPEJO!"**

**"NI SIQUIERA PUEDO VERLO! QUE TAN PEQUEÑO ES?"**

**"QUISTIS, ES MUY PEQUEÑO!.. YO TAMPOCO PUEDO ENCONTRARLO A VECES.. SIGUE BUSCANDO, Y NO VOMITES HASTA ENCONTRARLO!"**

Los chicos gritaron, los adolescentes vitorearon, y los maestros escondieron avergonzados sus cabezas. Nadie puedo contener la risa. El Garden entero estaba carcajeándose. Excepto por Squall, que desesperadamente trataba de reparar el elevador. La voz de Seifer gimió en agonía.

**"OH, HYNE!"**

**"NO SEAS LLORON! YA CASI ESTÁ ADENTRO!"**

* * *

Justo en ese instante, subió el elevador, con un Squall en pánico. Quistis y Seifer se volvieron, ambos en shock por la repentina aparición del comandante Leonhart.

- Por qué esa cara, puberto? -preguntó Seifer- Rinoa trató de cocinar otra vez?

- QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA?! EL MALDITO ALTAVOZ ESTÁ ENCENDIDO! -gritó Squall. Quistis lo miró, confundida.

-Ah.. bueno, Seifer necesitaba un libro para una tarea, pero yo había olvidado devolverlo a la biblioteca, así que vino a pedírmelo.

El comandante se quedó boquiabierto. Esta era la segunda vez que mostraba una emoción en su vida. La primera fue cuando Rinoa tejió una funda para su gunblade, pero eso había sido mucho peor. Squall no podía creerlo. Se quedó ahí, mirándolos en silencio.

- Cuando hablaba con Quistis -continuó Seifer- Mi lente de contacto se deslizó hacia el borde de mi ojo. Trate de sacarlo, pero no pude, así que Quistis lo intentó por mí.

Esa noche, Zell le pagó a Nida por una copia de la grabación del altavoz. La última vez que la cinta fue vista, estaba siendo vendida a Trepies y por eBay, a $14.95 la copia.


End file.
